Lava Java
Is the level for the Dreampunk Franchise Walkthrough Section one: Junkyard ''' Joe is seen rummaging through the trash to find something. Suddenly, three of Orion's minions appear from behind the shot. The cutscene ends and we take control of Joe. After taking care of the sunwolves, we need to use Joe's fix-it ability to repair a switch. The switch triggers a hatch to let down some lego pieces. Assembled, it produces a section of pipe that will fill a gap. Mount the new pipe section on the vertical tracks and use the sizer superior to increase Joe's size so he can push the new pipe section upwards. The pipe now sprays water! But a new wave of three sunwolves and a techwolf appear. Take care of them to acquire a gear and an Orange Pepper (which joe places into his pocket). Place the gear in the dust-less white flashing spot, and the gate opens. '''Section two: Mr.Moon's Pizzeria ' '''Joe walks into Mr.Moon's. In the dining section, three Techwolves appear. Defeat the Techwolves. Smash the tables and a painting and build some floorpads and an oven. Go into the boy's bathroom and destroy two sunwolves to get to a switch. Turn the switch on and in the other room, the TV will flip over to reveal a silver panel. Unfortunately, reinforcements have arrived in the form of a Fire Skeleton. Defeat the skeleton and blow up the silver panel. The panel opens and a machine falls out and breaks apart. Re-build the machine into a giant pizza and push it into the oven. A swarm of customers rushes in and breaks the oven, revealing a key. Use the key on the locked back door and give the Orange Pepper to Mr. Moon. '''Section three: The Streets' Mr.Moon presents Joe his thanks for the ingredient, and tells him he can take his old refrigerator. Destroy the refrigerator and assemble Tazerbot. Hop on Tazerbot to continue. We see Joe riding Tazerbot out onto the streets, where there is a massive deptoir of old trucks that Orion dropped. Take control of Joe and use Tazerbot's grappling ability to pull a truck out. Take care of the four sunwolves and a Fire Skeleton that emerge from the back of the truck. Attack the boxes and camping gear inside. Re-build those materials into a table with a phone on top. Use the phone and a game opens up. An all-green minifig is our man now. Navigate the maze and fight the sunwolves that appear inside. At the end our lil' green man finds a button. We walk onto the switch and boom! The minigame is done! And a smart truck moves out of the way, finishing the tunnel. Section four: Lava Java Factory Joe walks inside the coffee factory( which we know is actually Orion's lair. Thanks Mr.Moon!). In the first room, a Techwolf and a Fire Skeleton await you. Destroy them and charge up an electricity port. The wire bulges and tips over a can of coffee and inside, coffee and some bricks. Build the bricks into a door and place it behind the indicating WELCOME doormat. That opens up into a room comprising of a few research desks, a shelf with some floorpads, a microwave and, oh, four Techwolves. Defeat the Techwolves and break the desks to build a floorpad ramp to the shelf. Decimate the microwave to make a cube on the ramp. Put some elbow grease in and push it onto the shelf. The shelf breaks because of the weight and both the cube and the shelf break. Build them into a silver panel and blow it up. Joe walks inside the hole and faces Orion, a large lava monster. He starts firing deadly lava streams in at you on the grate. Get him to burn a generator and build it into a water gun. The water gun fires at orions and he now 33% hardened. He starts summoning sunwolves to deal with you. Break the DANGER sign to make a button. Orion sets it on fire, but sunwolves have fire resistance. Jump onto the horizontal ladder and the sunwolves follow under you. rung step over and they trigger the button in their efforts to get you. A conveyor belt derails and dumps ice cubes on Orion. Now 66% hardened, he adds liberal amounts of Fire Skeleton and Techwolves to the waves. He laughs and in doing so, shatters the glass above the ladder. Climb inside and defeat a final two Fire Skeletons, three sunwolves and a techwolf to get to a Statue of Orion. Destroy the statue and build a fire extinguisher. Spray him with it to fully harden him. The police's choppers arrive and lift orion's into jail for his mind-controlling coffee plans. Citizen in peril *Customer (In Scene three, she traped in ice. Use the Ice Melt ability to free her.) Miscellaneous Minikit *Petal's Pot (When collecting all five Tapes) (Junkyard: Hazard Clean-up. Mr.Moon's Pizzeria: Vine Cut, Sonar Smash. The Streets: Always take the left turn. It will apear at the end. Lava Java Factory: Ilumination) Home Menu Animation *Hero Man (Unlocked when defeating the level and collecting all five Tapes) *The Hero Man animation lasts for three minutes. In it, a classic superhero movie. The City gets attacked by Evil-Man. Evil-Man restrains the mayor to a lightning rod. Our super-cliche savior beats the ninja minions, and frees the mayor. Deliverance to jail is brought swiftly upon Evil-Man, and we soooo did not know he would be captured. The End. Achivements Cool It! *Complete "Lava Java" Stuck on it. *Complete the minikit "Petal's Pot" Free Advertising. *Free the Citizen In Peril Secret Area *A Bad Time for Clocks (Junkyard: Chili Eating) Keystones Used *None Red Brick *Retro Blast (When your character using the Retro Blast Red Brick is defeated, it sends out an orange shockwave that damages enemies Secret Area *Fluffy's Garden (Behind the trash-hill, use the ancient languages ability to move a giant rubber duck away to reveal a hole.) Trivia *More Characters from Dreampunk make cameos in this level. (Shadowvine apears in the opening cutscene, located in the background. Rexo apears walking in the streets from the opening cutscene of "Mr.Moon's Pizzeria". Fluffy is in the customer stampede to get the pizza. Splat is among the screaming people in the background of "The Streets". Valt is a carving on the wall in the maze. Slither is inside one of the police's helicopters.) *You can unlock a Rexo skin for Joe in this level. Use an Invisibility Character to enter the girl's washroom. (Rexo is just an orange (replacing his blue hair + snout and his black hands) Joe that can use sonar smash, but not fix-it. Also, some of Joe's lines change: What? Not even a "I Missed You" card?! Come on! Rexo's second line when entering the game. Where do these people come from? Rexo when encountering Fangs There can only be one Rexo! Wait, do you have coupons? I take it back. Rexo when encoutering Rexo